muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppet annuals
Some Notes On Annie Sue and others in the Annuals I happen to have compiled some notes from the various Muppet Annuals I have, which I thought might possibly be of some interest to share, most of these are about Annie Sue's appearances. *''The Muppet Show Annual, 1978'' – Authorised Edition, published by Brown & Watson – includes picture of Monsters (with Big Mamma among them). Also has a spread on Graham Fletcher’s Fletcher Bird (who then features in a cartoon). Has a page about Annie Sue. Think Annie Sue also pops up in a ‘Pigs In Space Cartoon (as a canteen waitress). Annie Sue is also mentioned in the cross-word puzzle. *''Jim Henson’s Muppet Show Annual No3'' – published by Henson in 1979. – Cartoon ‘Muppet Panto’ Annie Sue is in it briefly, cartoon ‘The Muppets Holiday Haunt’- Annie Sue features getting something from the kitchen! Cartoon ‘Disco Frog – Annie Sue in background. Also includes a page of Stadler And Waldof with Big Mamma in their box. (and she is named as ‘Big Mamma’ in it). *''Muppet Madness'' – a softback annual, published by Henson, with Random House, in America in 1980, but copyrighted 1979, basically a softback edition of Jim Henson’s Muppet Show Annual No3. *''Jim Henson’s Muppets Annual, 1980'' – published by Henson in 1980, ISBN 0 86277 001 4. - front endpage includes Gaffer (Kathy Mullen’ character). Cartoon ‘Muppet Gultch’, has Annie Sue finding a key clue to a mystery. Story ‘The Mystery Of The Long Black Hair’ (if you read it with a bit of imagination one could probably find parts for all of the Eight in it) *''Jim Henson’s Muppets, Annual No 5, 1981'', published by Henson in 1981 – Story ‘The Muppets Present A Night To Remember’ Annie Sue is pictured in the illustration. A page on ‘The Vile Birds’ includes one that LG did on TMS. There’s also a picture of Bobby Benson’s Baby Band. *''Jim Henson’s Muppets, Annual 1982'', published by Henson in 1982, ISBN 0 86227 084 7 – Cartoon ‘Punchfight At KO Corral’ – basically an abridged rehash of Muppet Gultch (without Annie Sue finding a clue, though she’s still there in the background). Cartoon ‘Holiday Haunt’ (that’s a repeat, it still includes Annie Sue’s little feature role). *''Jim Henson’s Muppets Annual, 1983'' – published by Henson in 1983, ISBN 0 86227 162 2. – Cartoon ‘Muppets At Sea’ Annie Sue pictured briefly in background. Cartoon ‘E.C. The Extra-Celestial’ -Annie Sue plays Kermit’s sister (possibly the Drew Barrymore role) in a parody of ET. In part of the cartoon sketch Annie Sue is depicted in a pink t-shirt and blue dungarees! *Hope that is of some use to someone Emma 21:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Muppet Annuals Why merge? These are completely separate books. —Scott (talk) 01:09, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I thought it made a better page. These are all fairly similar, they're easy to group together, and most of the pages didn't have much text. On a single page, there's a lot of information and some obvious ways to expand it. Spread out over eight pages, it was harder to navigate, and harder to see any format. So I thought it would work better merged on one page. Do you think it's better separate? -- Danny (talk) 01:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure. I have four of these, and figured someday I'd get on the wiki and write more about them. Unless someone beat me to it. The 1977 and 1982 sections appear to be the longest; if they were all that long, it seems silly to have them all on the same page. —Scott (talk) 02:02, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I hope these do get expanded; they're interesting books. I think the 1977 text is pretty dull -- just lists of things, rather than real writing. The 1982 text is more fun, with synopses of the stories. But even if all of the comics stories got a paragraph each, it still wouldn't be a super long page, compared to our other longish pages. I think it would fit fine. -- Danny (talk) 03:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::That being said, if we ever get around to actually writing this text, and it turns out to be unwieldy, then we can always split it up again. But I don't think we need to pre-emptively keep them on separate pages in the expectation that we'll get around to filling them up someday. -- Danny (talk) 03:36, 18 May 2009 (UTC)